Night School
by Leo Corp
Summary: After getting stabbed by an enemy who wants to eliminate the Lab Rats; Chase and his siblings get trapped at their high school and must find a way to survive. Without using their bionics.


**Hello everybody! This story is my first attempt at a different type of Lab Rats story approach. I really hope you guys enjoy! :) Is it worth finishing? This is only the middle part of the chapter.**

* * *

"Leo, you're a good tech guy. Help me fix Mr. Davenports self driving car."(New model) Chase said to his brother. The bionic team were at the high school for a special event, and everyone had just left.

"Yes Chase, my lady is standing right over there and I'm gonna use this time to work on a car." Leo sarcastically replied.

Chase squinted at his brother who smiled and turned back to Janelle.

Chase turned to Adam. "Adam, can you help-." Before he could finish, the older Davenport cut him off.

"Nope." Adam quickly shot back, walking away.

"Bree can you-" As soon as Chase turned, he felt a gust of wind and new Bree super sped away.

Chase sighed out of fustration and walked outside to the car.

* * *

Adam walked through the hallways of Mission Creek High and saw one of the doors ajar.

Realizing who's class it was, Adam smiled. "Awesome! Looks like Mr. Anderson left his door open." Adam opened the classroom door open and hurriedly ran to the computer.

Bree, who had heard her loud and obnoxious brother walked through the hallway her brother was in and walked through the door.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Bree hissed at her brother.

"Changing my history grade to an A+" Adam replied with a smile.

"Adam, no one is gonna believe that you got an A+." Bree told her brother.

Adam looked at his sister, knowing that she was right. "You're right, better change it to an A-"

Bree rolled her eyes, as her brother continued to change his grade.

* * *

Chase continued working on the car, upset with his siblings. "Sure, make me do all the work as always."

Chase continued to grumble while lifting up the hood. Chase started coughing because of all the smoke that was coming out of the car.

"What the heck?" Chase was confused, what was wrong with the car?

"And I suppose I'm supposed to fix this by myself, aren't I?" Chase grumbled to himself.

Just then, someone started slowly walking up to Chase with a knife in his hand. If he weren't so upset, Chase might've heard the person walking up behind him with his bionic hearing.

When the man was right behind Chase, he lifted his right arm with the knife up as far as he could. Then dropped it down as hard as he could stabbing Chase in his right shoulder.

Chase's eyes widened and then he let out a blood curling scream of pain. "AHHHH!"

Chase's mind was all over the place, who was doing this to him? He knew someone was holding him in place because the hand on his left shoulder.

"Shhh, it'll be over soon enough. I'll eliminate all of you bionic teenagers." The man said in a deep, malevolent voice.

Chase stretched his right arm out and tried activating his blue laser bo. His Bo was coming in and out of view. He wasn't sure if it was because of his vision getting blurry or if it was because the Bo wasn't activating.

The man stabbing and holding Chase smirked, knowing that their bionics were deactivated thanks to him and his team. He watched as the Bo slowly generate and degenerated.

"It's no use." The man whispered.

Then, just as Chase was about to give up and let himself die. His laser Bo came into view.

Chase quickly swung his Bo around, striking the man on the side of his head and fleeing from the car.

The man flew to the ground with a thud, but Chase didn't care. He was just focused on getting away. Chase ran towards the school door, left hand over his bloody right shoulder.

When Chase got to the door, it was locked. "No! No! Someone open the door!" Chase started banging the door, but stopped when he saw the man on the ground start moving around.

He knew that if he broke the door, the man would easily get in and hurt him. But that wasn't his focus at the moment. His focus was to get away, get his siblings and hide.

Chase held his arm out and tried activating his laser Bo. "Come on, come on!"

"Why aren't my bionics working!?" Then, as if on cue. Chase's laser Bo appeard and he struck the door, which immediately opened on impact.

As soon as the door opened, Chase's laser Bo disintegrated and he had a feeling that it wasn't gonna activate again.

Chase ran into the school and tried closing the door as best as he could. Chase grunted at the pain his shoulder was in.

Chase grabbed the near by trash can and put it in front of the door. "It's better than nothing." Chase figured.

"I've got to find the others." Chase ran into the main hallway and then ran up the stairs.

* * *

The man outside got up, an angry expression on his face.

He looked up and saw a man laughing. "Damien." The man warned.

"What?" Damien chuckled. "It's funny."

The man got up, anger pouring out of his body. "Calm down, Steven. It happens." Damien reassured.

Another man came from behind Damien, and saw blood on the right side of Stevens head. "Oh, wow."

"Ryan!" Steven yelled, angrily.

"You said their bionics would be turned off!" Steven stormed up to the two men.

"Uh, sorry?" Ryan responded, throwing his hands up.

"Well, I did tell you that it could be a while!" Ryan defended.

"You saw him." Damien said to Steven.

"His bionics were barely working. Trust me, next time he'll be no threat at all."

"Whatever, let's just get in there and kill them before something worse happens." Steven responded.

He started walking away, but didn't see his partners in crime following. "You guys coming?"

"Nah, it doesn't take three men to take down four kids." Damien responded.

"Ryan?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ryan started walking behind Steven, and both men entered the school.

* * *

Adam and Bree were still in the class room when someone ran past the door. "Leo? Chase?"

Adam and Bree walked out of the classroom, in search of who just went by.

"Who do you think it was?" Bree asked before earning a shrug from her brother.

"Which way did they go?" Adam then asked.

"I don't know." Bree replied.

"We should all head home." Bree then spoke.

"Right, I'll go down stairs to see if the person ran over there. You go down the hall and try to find Chase, Janelle or Leo." Adam responded.

"On it." Bree said, lightly running down the hall.

Adam watched his sister run down the hall, then ran down the stairs.


End file.
